Bathtubs with doors are an increasingly common occurrence in households. They are used to facilitate entrance into the tub for the physically challenged, such as elderly and/or disabled users. Accordingly, such users do not need to step over the bathtub wall to enter the tub.
However, one concern with the presence of waters in tubs is the fact that a joint is formed between the door and a remainder of the door, which joint could be a pathway for water leakage. Therefore, all necessary measures must be taken to prevent water damages because of water leaking through the door.